Odyssée chez les morts
by lunathelunatique
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, mais je jure de trouver la vérité. L'histoire de Luna, sa vie, ses choix et sa quête pour laquelle elle s'est tant cachée derrière son masque de folie.Toute l'histoire contée par elle,avec un peu d'humour.
1. Prémisses à la vie

Salut!

Hum, je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire, sauf peut-être quej'ai finalement décidée d'écrire moi aussi une fanfiction.Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je suis sur le site, mais je préférais écrire mes histoires sur des thèmes imaginés par moi.( De longues explications sont à donner, si vous les voulez, un opetit mail de votre part et elles sont à vous!)

N'empêche que mon histoire(et pas fic, beuh!) se passe dans le monde de J.K.Rowling, et que donc seule l'intrigue m'appartient, plus quelques sommaires personnages que vous verrez apparaître et disparaître( à ma volonté).

Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Odyssée chez les morts

Chapitre Un: Prémisses à la vie

Retrouver ce que l'on a perdu peut s'avérer ardu, et même impossible à faire. Parfois, certaines choses se retrouvent sur notre chemin, ces choses que l'ont croyaient perdues à jamais. Cet objet dont on était à la recherche peut très bien ne jamais être retrouvé. Et tomber dans l'oubli pur et simple. Et d'autres fois, alors que l'on ne s'y attendait pas, on le retrouve, en cour de chemin. Cette action, ce but, cette quête, C'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Lorsque Danny Boojes avait décidé de me confier ce dossier, je savais que cela détruirait tout. Tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire sur des fondations boueuses. Mais aussi tout ce j'essayerai de faire. J'étais journaliste au Tu sais tu? depuis seulement cinq mois, et on me confiait pour la première fois un vrai dossier, sur lequel écrire quelque chose d'autre que la durée d'une crème de jour où la rubrique nécrologique. C'était quand même un sujet où personne ne croyait que je réussirai à tirer quelque chose de cela. N'empêche que cela m'irritait de me rappeler soudainement de cela, de ce fait. Car maintenant, l'envie existait.

Je voulais savoir. Savoir pour pouvoir oublier et refermer mon jardin secret qui était devenu une jungle depuis le temps où je ne l'avais pas entretenu de choses futiles. Oui, c'en était véritablement une, où traînaient des choses qui maintenant encore, reviennent me hanter. Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Oublier ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait bouleversé mon monde. Mon ancien monde. Celui où j'avais vécu avant cela. Je sais déjà ce que certains d'entre vous pensent, de ce qu'ils pensent de mon monde, de mes pensées.

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je ne voyais pas vos regards de mépris? Pourtant je les voyais et je les reconnais : celui de la moquerie et celui, plus méchant, du dégoût. Je m'en fous, je m'en foutais et je m'en foutrais. Car tous ce qu'ils pensent, c'était faux, et leurs cœurs le savaient. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour me blesser. Tout cela, je m'en moquais. De mon monde ils peuvent rire, mais ce n'est que parce qu'eux, ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé.

Moi, je l'ai perdu, alors je ne peux que le rechercher. Je voudrais ainsi passer à autre chose. Et je pense que ce projet me permettra de le retrouver. Je ne sais pas si ce que je cherche est la bonne chose, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai. Car c'est à sa disparition que mon monde s'est écroulé. Tant que je ne connaîtrai pas la vérité, rien ne pourra me permettre de fermer les yeux sans l'imaginer, et ainsi me réveiller durant la nuit.

Quand j'avais appris sa disparition, je m'étais promis de chercher, une fois la guerre terminée. Cette guerre qui avait tant fait de victimes parmi notre camp. Comme pour me donner une nouvelle raison, un monde factice dont la planète tournait autour de cette promesse. Je voulais ainsi me trouver une raison d'être. Je ne savais pas alors que la vie, changée, transformée par la guerre, lui permettrait de trouver réponse à une question qui, semblait-il, la réponse aussi s'était perdue. Elle était supposée être la première. La première pour m'aider à remonter, et à vivre. Vivre une vie qui s'était perdue en chemin.

Perdu. C'était le seul mot qui semblait correspondre à la situation.

Mais comment pourrais-je trouver ce que d'autres avaient tant cherché? Toutes ces recherches, ces enquêtes financées par le ministère et menées par des gens reconnus, elles n'avaient rien donné. Sauf peut être un goût amer au fond de la gorge de chaque personne. Là où j'irai, tous étaient déjà passés, sans y avoir trouvé grand-chose. Mais ma promesse, cette promesse, il fallait que je la tienne. Si ce n'était que pour l'honorer et ainsi enterrer pour de bon cette partie de mon être.Ou alors démontrer à tous ceux qui se sont moqués qui j'étais. Merlin décidera bien si je trouverai quelque chose, il me guidera.

Comme il a guidé tous ces autres? Je ne l'espère pas.

Ma première piste ne m'était pas inconnue. Enfin, par là, je voulais dire que je savais son nom et que je l'avais déjà rencontré. Cela ne changerait sûrement rien pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner plus d'importance à l'un ou à l'autre. Sauf si ça consistait de ses amis. Je pouvais espérer qu'il se rappelle de moi, puisque nous avions fait la presque totalité de notre scolarité à Poudlard ensemble. Bon, nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, ni même dans la même année. Alors il serait plus juste de dire que j'avais été à l'école en même temps que lui. Je n'avais pas été proche de lui. Ni des autres. Encore moins des autres, beaucoup moins. Même si en de rares occasions nous nous étions adressé la parole.

Et puis, pensais-je, alors que ma main frappait la porte, Harry Potter était bien le seul à avoir eu l'air de m'apprécier en tant que Luna Lovegood, et non Loufoca.

* * *

FINI! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre! 


	2. Réminescences

Codologie( super mot inventé,non?)

Gras pensée de Luna, genre notre petite voix intérieure

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Odyssée chez les morts

Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences

L'appartement cossu que j'imaginais avait fait place à un taudis. Enfin, en ce qui avait trait à l'hygiène. On aurait vraiment dit que hier encore un party avait eu lieu la veille et ce n'était sûrement pas les assiettes sales qui reposaient sur le comptoir qui me persuadait du contraire. Le reste de la cuisine semblait propre, tant que l'on n'ouvrait pas le frigo qui, j'en étais sûre, devait être désespérément vide et les armoires qui ne devaient contenir que quelques verres et ustensiles d'une propreté douteuse. Non, c'était certain, aucune fille ne devait avoir habité cette place!

Je n'avais pas encore vu la toilette, ni sa chambre. Mais j'étais certaine que si j'y allais, j'y aurais retrouvé, sous le lit, bien des choses intéressantes. Après tout, il était célibataire non?

Ce qui était vraiment du gaspillage, pensais-je, en regardant la photo qui se tenait sur la sorte de table bancale composées de briques sûrement volées. C'était lui et ses deux acolytes de toujours, qui posaient certainement avec mauvaise volonté puisqu'ils disparaissaient successivement de la photo en se bousculant pour la meilleure place.

**Superbe cul. Même à seize ans il était beau. **

Ou plutôt sexy. Parce que ses traits, bien qu'étant assez bien dessinés ne tenait pas la prestance requise pour ressembler à la beauté irréelle de certains.

**N'empêche, ça m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il vienne me voir pour faire des choses pas catholiques. **

Ça aurait peut être empêcher certaines de m'ignorer, même si les voir s'évanouir de joie- de jalousie?- en sachant ce que nous aurions fait ne m'aurait pas vraiment plu. Sauf si ça les empêchait de se moquer de moi.

**Non mais il s'dépêche ou merde! J'suis pt'être pas l'pape, mais faudrait pas quand même pas s'gêner! Il s'prend pour qui, le sauveur des sorciers?**

Bon, il l'est, mais cest tout de même pas une raison de faire attendre les honnêtes gens… bon, aussi honnête que peut l'être quelqu'un qui paie pas les taxes… ou pas complètement. Mais c'est pas le sujet, alors on y revient. Le temps passe, et j'ai pas juste ça à faire. D'accord, j'ai juste ça à faire mais c'est pas pour ça que Mr. Potter doit me faire patienter!

Euh Luna, Tu m'écoutes?

En plus, il se permet de me rendre embarrassée! Comme si tout le temps passé ne comptait pas et que c'était moi qui étais lente…. (1)

Oui, je t'écoute Harry.

Donc, euh, je te proposais une boisson.

Qu'es ce que t'as?

Euh… Eau, jus ou bière?

Il rougit. Je vois pas pourquoi. Il doit se dire que je vais commencer à le juger parce qu'il est célibataire et ne prend pas soin de lui. Je pense qu'il a oublié à qui il a affaire.

**Wouhou, c'est à Loufoca Lovegood que tu parles, jm'en fiche de ce que t'as dans ton frigo!**

J'aimerais vraiment lui balancer ça au visage. Mais je sais qu'Harry, il m'a jamais rien fait. Je veux dire, oui, il se moquait un peu de moi mais ces mots chuchotés, c'est juste de la rigolade pour moi.

Il semble réaliser devant qui il se tient, car son visage reprend sa couleur normale et ses sourcils se froncent devant l'inhabituelle de mon comportement.

**Bon! C'est pas comme si avant je faisais vraiment la malade mentale, non? **

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas très soif. Je voulais du sirop de Murlap à la vanille, mais ça ira.

On remet nos défenses, juste au cas où. Je voudrais pas qu'il sache maintenant que j'ai changé. Que je suis revenue.

Il me regarde, puis va brusquement dans sa mini kitchenette. Il en ressort quelques instants plus tard avec une bière. Il s'assit dans le seul autre fauteuil (2) et me regarde fixement. Il doit regarder si j'ai changé, vieilli.

**Y'a pas d'danger là-dessus. Surtout avec ce que m'a donné l'autre.**

L'absence de lumière ne révèle que l'absence d'ombres.

Il se reprend. Visiblement, ma remarque la sortit de ses pensées.

Ok, là c'est le moment où on me regarde avec ce bon vieil air de :« Pôv Lovegood, sa mère doit être triste de son état de barje!»

Contrairement à ce que je pense, ce n'est pas un sourire qui prend place sur ces lèvres mais plutôt des paroles.

Et l'obscurité n'est que refuge pour l'espoir.

Nous nous regardons, attentivement. Longtemps. Je sais qu'il sait. Et lui, il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Nous savons. Et nous attendons.

**Je voudrais pas être IMPATIENTE, mais ça doit faire au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'on se regarde droit dans les mirettes! Faudrait que quelqu'un se bouge!**

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'il s'adresse à moi. D'une voix absente, remplie de souvenirs qu'on voudrait tous les deux oublier.

T'étais là, hein?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et ma voix intérieure s'est tue, sûrement cachée dans un des replis de ma conscience.

On ne peut tout chercher sans savoir.

Ni changer sans parler.

Nous nous comprenons. Je ne sais pas s'il sait de quoi je veux lui parler, mais je suis certaine maintenant qu'il va m'aider. Autant tout lui raconter.

Ça a commencé il y a très longtemps. Je… je savais pas pourquoi j'avais mal, alors il m'a aidé. Je veux savoir Harry, parce que je veux l'aider, comme il m'a aidé.

* * *

La balançoire. J'ai toujours aimé ma balançoire. C'est amusant de se balancer. Papa m'a montré quand j'étais petite comment monter haut. Très haut. Un jour, qu'il m'a dit, je vais atteindre les étoiles. Je comprends pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais ça fait rien. Il me pousse souvent mon papa. Il est beaucoup gentil Beaucoup beaucoup. Ma maman, elle est pas là. Ben, elle est là mais elle peut pas s'occuper de moi. Ça, c'est mon papa qui me l'a dit. Je comprends pas très bien; moi j'suis plus un bébé lala, j'ai presque dix ans, alors je peux m'occuper de moi! Je veux juste qu'elle joue avec moi ma maman. Qu'elle me pousse très haut dans le ciel. Mais elle travaille. Très longtemps.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Et on pas école. Mabbie ma poupée veut aller sur la balançoire, mais Papa, il a dit que je pouvais pas aller au parc toute seule. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mo, je sais où il est! Tout droit, tout droit, de l'autre côté pis après on tourne. Et pis, Mabbie, elle va être triste sinon. Je vais mettre mes souliers. Papa est pas là. Maman, non plus. Je vais dans la cour.

Mabbie ne veut plus jouer au coiffeur. Elle veut aller sur la balançoire. Il faut pas y aller, mais elle commence à pleurer. Chut Mabbie, pleure pas, on y va.

Peut être qu'on va revenir avant Papa? Ouais!

On marche, on marche. C'est long. Où est qu'il est le parc? Avec papa, c'est moins long. Mabbie veut pleurer, moi aussi. Il fait noir. Très noir. J'aime pas ça.

Il fait froid. Mes yeux piquent.

Mabbie veut s'asseoir. Il fait trop froid. Je vais la déposer juste un instant.

Je veux mon papa. Je veux mon papa.

Pourquoi Papa ne vient pas?

Oh! Une lumière. (2) Mabbie l'aime, je veux venir avec elle.

Papa est devant la porte. Y'a une madame avec lui. Je m'approche.Il me prend dans ses bras. Pas les bisous ! Mais Mabbie en veut.

L'autre, elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure dans les cheveux.

T'es qui madame?

Elle se remet à pleurer.

Je voulais pas te faire pleurer madame, je voulais juste aller au parc avec Mabbie…

Papa me dit de me taire. Je sais pas pourquoi. La madame pleure, il faut la consoler. Je lui dis, et un sourire apparaît dans le visage de la dame.

Ça va aller Luna chérie, maintenant va dormir.

En quittant l'immeuble d'Harry avec sa carte dans la main, je me souviens, avec un sourire aux lèvres, de cette première rencontre avec ma mère.

* * *

Voilà! Finie!

Ben quoi, moi, ça m'arrive parfois !

Luna, pour ceux qui auraient pas compris encore, vient de faire l'une de ses première démonstrations de magie, et réussit ainsi à retrouver son chemin

Petite indic : Luna, dans le flash-back, a 6 ans.


	3. Et la gamine, on en fait quoi?

Salut! Nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous amusera! Je dois dire que le début des vacances me réussit bien : Déjà un chapitre écrit en deux jours( même si le premier je suis sortie, alors j'ai pas vraiment écrit.. sauf aujourd'hui, trois heures de suite)

J'espère que les quelques fautes qui restent ne vous énerveront pas et n'oubliez pas :

J'adorerais recevoir une review de votre part, même si ce n'est qu'un « continue » parce que c'est vrai que ça encourage (la preuve, maintenant, je laisse plus de review!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Odyssée chez les morts

Chapitre 3 : Et la gamine, on en fait quoi?

Le vent souffle sur la crique de la plage inhabitée. L'atmosphère, inhabituellement lourde, pesait sur mes épaules alors que s'annonçait dans le ciel un combat épique entre Zeus et Poséidon. La foudre s'abattrait bientôt et déjà les vagues répondraient. Je savais que personne ne serait dehors, mis à part moi, une fille assez déjantée.

J'étais sur une plage, où plutôt une crique, puisque le sable était absent, et j'attendais. La pire chose qui puisse arriver lorsqu'on attend, c'est qu'on soit indisposé de quelque façon que ce soit. Je veux dire, il est bien plus intéressant d'attendre son petit ami sur un canapé que sur une plage, pardon, une crique, alors qu'on dirait qu'un ouragan vous assaille avec ses bourrasques infernales. En plus, j'avais ma coiffure détruite.

''**Voudrais pas détruire tes fantasmes, mais, T'AS PAS DE PETIT AMI!''**

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne conscience pour nous remémorer notre solitude. Vraiment, j'adore cette partie de mon cerveau. Réellement.

En tout cas, même dans ma situation de rendez-vous informel, il aurait été plus agréable d'attendre dans un café qu'ici, sous la brume et le vent.

Personne ne peut être dehors à cette heure, surtout. Peut –être un voyageur égaré, et déjà, il faudrait qu'il ait voulu venir dans ce coin perdu du monde.

''**Viens pas nous faire le coup du voyageur que l'on retrouve à moitié mort et qui devient un psychopathe, ok? On l'a déjà vu ce bout, dans La nuit de l'orage. Ça fait cliché! Et puis, il ne fait pas si froid, pleurnicheuse**.''

Bon d'accord, en vérité, le soleil débutait son avancée dans la mer et un vent frisquet me caressait la figure, m'envoyant l'odeur répugnante de la mer. On ne pouvait vraiment discerner de quoi était fait cet horrible parfum mais il était évident que cette étendue d'eau n'accueillait pas que des poissons et des algues.

Elle avait dû être fréquentée il y a longtemps, peut-être quarante ans, mais maintenant, il ne restait rien de la plage qui devait attirer ces centaines de touristes.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Harry avait décidé de me rejoindre ici. L'endroit était banal, sauf si l'on s'intéressait aux ordures vieilles de vingt ans et plus.

Ça faisait bien cinq minutes que j'attendais, debout, essayant de créer une protection avec mes bras contre le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanement derrière moi.

Enfin, il est arrivé. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne la mauvaise habitude de me faire patienter ainsi. Surtout si il va vraiment m'aider.

Je me tournai, persuadée de me retrouver devant mon balafré préféré (les autres que je connaissais n'allaient pas m'aider dans ma tâche), et lâchai d'un ton geignard :«

- T'es en retard.

- Viens, on a pas le temps pour ça, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Il m'empoigne la main, et commence à courir en direction d'une série de grottes que je n'avais pas remarqué.

''**Trop conne! Regarde ces grottes! On se les a gelé pour rien!''**

Bon, je pense que l'on peut maintenant m'attribuer un nouveau titre, après Loufoca, La dingue et La folle (ces deux derniers surnoms allant de paire) voici La conne Lovegood. Et déjà, ce surnom n'était pas de mise si c'était à cause de ma folie que je n'avais pas remarqué ce groupe de grottes et rochers.

Mais en regardant attentivement ou plutôt plus de deux secondes, je pense que j'aurais été quand même mieux que là- bas. L'ambiance était, ou plutôt, n'était pas de la partie. Fallait dire que ces rochers, si pointus, dont la plupart commençait à être lapé par la marée haute, semblaient menaçants et j'imaginais déjà toutes ces scènes du passé où des marins auraient perdu la vie en essayant d'atteindre la rive.

Je ne voulais pas pénétrer dans ses grottes. Leur aspect lugubre, cette odeur que je croyait sentir d'elles et qui émanaient comme un avertissement, cette absence de lumière, oh non! Je ne rentrerais certainement pas dans … cet appel à la mort. Et Harry qui continuait à marcher d'un pas vif en leur direction, je ne savais comment lui dire. Je n'osais pas.

''**Et on appelle ça une Serdaigle…''**

Justement!J'en étais une, une vraie! J'adore, vraiment, fouiner mon nez dans les livres et dans les choses des gens pour connaître plus, mais côté témérité et courage, je n'étais pas très pourvue. Pour dire vrai, c'était simplement que l'occasion d'user de cette faculté ne m'était jamais arrivée.

''**Et le ministère, hein? Et l'AD?''**

On pouvait dire que c'était des sortes d'exceptions confirmant la règle même si dans les deux occasions, c'était surtout mes émotions qui m'avaient fait agir de la sorte. L'AD avait touché ma seule corde sensible; l'amitié. N'était-ce pas l'occasion de se faire des amis, tous plus étranges, ou plutôt différent de la norme, comme elle. Il faut dire que ça n'avait pas très bien marché.

''**Le dire? Il faudrait le crier, oui! On s'est retrouvé avec Neville Longdubat collé aux basques!''**

Oui, mais il y avait aussi Ginny. Je pense que ça m'a servi. Et pour le ministère, je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de venir avant qu'ils aient prononcé le lieu de destination : le département des mystères.

''**On sait ce qu'on y a trouvé, hein? Mais faut pas y penser,hein…''**

Harry me sortit de mes pensées.

- C'est là.

Il pointe quelque chose d'imprécis. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à l'intérieur mais plutôt enfoui dans le sable.

En fait, je ne vois rien. Curieuse, je m'approche. Lentement, sans m'arrêter. C'est une photographie. Elle est détrempé et semble sans âge. Les personnages ne bougent pas.

Je m'approche encore. Il y a un petit garçon. Et tout un groupe d'élève. Ce doit être une classe d'enfants, sûrement en visite dans un endroit quelconque. Soudain, je remarque un détail qui m'avait échappé ; ce mur, où sont inscrites ces peintures pariétales, c'est le même que celui que nous venons de dépasser. Ces enfants, ils sont venus ici. Quand, je ne le sais pas. Harry me donne rapidement la réponse.

- Tu vois le petit écarté? C'est Tom, Tom Jedusor.

Tout le monde connaissant maintenant l'ancien nom de Voldemort, et je comprends rapidement avec quelques calculs que la photo date d'environ soixante quinze ans.

- Comment, comment peut-elle être là?

Il ne répond pas. Il ne dit rien.

- Elle serait supposée être détruite… par le temps, par la nature…

Je n'en peux plus. Contempler ainsi la photo de l'enfant qui deviendra celui qui a détruit partiellement ma vie… ça me fait vomir. Voir que quelque chose le concernant est encore en état me dégoutte. Lui, qui a ruiné la vie de milliers de gens, lui, qui est devenu l'un des plus grands mégalomanes de l'histoire, lui, comment peut on permettre le fait qu'une photo puisse rappeler quelque chose de lui. Il ne mériterait que l'oubli, le pire des châtiments selon moi.

Je vois cette photo et je m'imagine. Une personne, moldue ou sorcière, qui vient sur cette côte et retrouve cette photo. Un touriste, quelqu'un de normal, qui regardera la photographie attentivement avant de se dire en son fort intérieur :« oh qu'il est mignon!» ou autre débilité de ce genre. J'imagine quelqu'un ramasser cette photo et l'exposer, pour montrer combien cet enfant était beau et semblait gentil. J'imagine un culte rendu à cette photo. Je fabule.

''**COMPLÈTEMENT! Calme-toi!Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre, non… calme-toi.''**

Je veux la détruire, cette preuve de son existence. Ainsi je pourrais oublier. Mais n'oublier que sa vie n'est pas assez. Il me faut plus, beaucoup plus. Je dois savoir avant d'oublier. Savoir pour ça, mais aussi pour le reste.

J'approche ma main, lentement. Harry m'arrête. Je vois cette flamme dans ses yeux. La même que celle de mon père. Je m'arrête et soupire.

- Que devons nous faire?

Il sait que je n'attends qu'un mot, ou sens entendu pour déchirer ce papier. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il me déclare que la photo est sous sortilège de conservation, celui-ci ayant un peu faibli dû à la mort du lanceur, soit Voldemort, et sous le charme de Glue éternelle.

- Mais à quoi sert-elle? Pourquoi avons- nous besoins de cette photo?

Je sais déjà qu'il ne me répondra pas. J'essaie tout de même d'en savoir plus, mais je me cogne à un mur. Très dur.

- Je, je pense que je pourrais interroger la photo ou plutôt ces personnages grâce à un sort. L'inconvénient du dit sort est qu'il me faut une source. Tu es la source.

- Quoi?

Je ne peux que dire ce mot. Je sais ce qu'est une source. Une source peut être utilisé de multiples façons, même si habituellement, on s'en sert pour emmagasiner de la magie dans un corps avant de l'utiliser dans une incantation spéciale. Cette partie était très simple, peut-être un peu dure à comprendre, mais le fait d'être source m'indifférait s'il ne fallait pas, pour ensuite utiliser la magie emmagasinée, mettre en contact une parties des corps du le donneur et de la source, ensemble. Jusque là, c'était encore réalisable mais on apprenait ensuite que plus le centre magique était puissant dans la partie du corps choisie, plus la magie serait attirée dans l'autre corps et moins les pertes seraient grandes. L'inconvénient, c'était que la partie du corps la plus concentrée de magie était la bouche, ou plutôt la langue, puisque c'était elle que l'on utilisait pour prononcer la plupart des sorts. Venait ensuite la main qui tenait la baguette, puis ensuite de multiples parties plus ou moins puissantes.

Or, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire rouler une pelle pleine de magie.

''**C'est ça, c'est ça…''**

Restait à savoir quel était le degré de puissance requise.

'' **Oh oh! Harry et Luna, sont en pyjamas, ils ferment la lumière, ils firent crack crack(1)'' **

**F**aites que ce ne soit qu'un sort de deuxième zone…

- Heu Luna, il faudra que tu poses tes lèvres… sur ma cicatrice.

- Ta cicatrice?

- Oui, heum… D'après certains teste de la médicologie, mon point magique le plus concentré est ma cicatrice, et comme nous avons besoins de beaucoup d'énergie.

Il avait commencé à rougir au début de sa phrase et la finit aussi rouge qu'un dedans de pastèque. Ce qui signifiait quand même beaucoup si l'on prenait en compte qu'il avait un teint hâlé.

* * *

Le transfert était terminé et Harry s'appétait à lancer l'incantation.

Photo inanimée

Personnages il vous faut bouger

Pellicule de carbone

Transforme toi et deviens molle

- Harry, la dernière rime…

Et merde! Il l'avait lancé, et comme je me l'attendais, il fut éjecté dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans une sorte de limon dont je ne voulais savoir la provenance.

Je m'approche de lui,il semble évanoui.

**Vraiment! Les garçons ne seront jamais bon en poème! Bone, olle, ça rime pas au complet! En plus, quand c'est une incantation de première zone…**

Je tu ma voix et essayai de réveiller le brun.

Étant de dos, je n'aperçus pas la forme sortir de la photo, mais lorsque je réussis à réveiller Harry, celui-ci poussa un cri de stupeur, que j'appellerai plutôt de peur.

- C'est qui elle?

Il y avait une petite fille, d'environ cinq ans, habillée d'une mode d'un autre te3mps qui nous fixait de ses yeux bleus innocents.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamine?

Harry, qui venait de s'asseoir, essayait de savoir qui était bien cette petite blonde sortie de nulle part.

Ou plutôt de la photographie…

Je me rappelle. La petite fille qui se cachait derrière Jedusor, c'était elle. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite ne qui qu'approuver mes pensées.

- Il est où Tom, m'sieur?

Oh mon dieu. Qu'allions-nous faire? Déjà, je m'imaginais, le ministère aux trousses, fugitive, puis prisonnière d'Azcaban.

Mais avant tout, une question se posait :« La gamine, on en fait quoi?»

* * *

Rewiews please! 


	4. Une longue épopée s'annonce

Odyssée chez les morts

Chapitre 4 : Une longue épopée s'annonce

****

"On ne va jamais aussi loin que lorsqu'on ne sait pas où l'on va"

Christophe Colomb

* * *

- Hé m'dame? C'est quand qu'on arrive?

- Bientôt.

Quelques secondes passent et un silence, que je sais de courte durée, s'installe. Je sais pourtant qu'elle va **encore** le casser dans ...

- M'dame, on est arrivé?

- Non. Bientôt on arrivera.

Elle reprend sa bouderie. Elle n'a vraiment pas dû apprécier le fait que je lui interdisse d'ouvrir la radio.

'' **C'est surtout le fait que tu lui ai gueuler dans la face de ne rien toucher et de ne pas bouger qui a dû lui mettre un coup. C'était pas très pédagogique de ta part.''**

Est- ce que j'ai l'air d'une garderie, moi? Non!

Et puis, ce n'était pas ma faute. Loin de là! D'abord, je n'avais jamais fréquenté une enfant normale, même durant mon enfance. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

''**C'est vrai que c'est pas dur de savoir pourquoi, hein Loufoca?'' **

''**Et puis, je sais qu'on adore pas les mômes mais quand même, on doit essayer d'être plus gentille. Regarde, elle va en sortir traumatisée la pauvre petite!''**

Rien que pour justifier ces propos, la gamine commence à crier des sons incompréhensibles. Ça ressemble à un cri de guerre. Un cri crié par une voix criarde. La guerre est annoncée.

Attendez. Non, en fait, elle est en train de chanter! Un charabia dont je ne comprends rien mais dont je discerne un air connu de tous les enfants.

- Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use. Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers.

Je sais déjà la suite. Comme tout le monde, non?

Je déteste ce genre de chansons de groupes et de camps. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je suis pas capable de les entendre. Ni de les voir et de les sentir. N'essayez même pas de me les faire manger.

'' **Ça, c'était encore une des blagues pourries que ton cerveau essaie de faire ou t'es juste stupide au naturel? De toute façon, c'est sûrement parce que ces chansons de camps, tu ne les as toujours chantés que seule?''  
**

Je ne sais pas quel est le comble; ma situation maintenant, en auto, avec une môme chantante ou le fait que MA PROPRE VOIX INTÉRIEURE ME MÉPRISE! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que la psychanalyse, ça coûte des sous et que c'Est beaucoup plus facile de fermer le clapet à une gamine. Je me déteste quand je sais que ma voix a raison. Pour l'amour de Morgane, pourquoi est ce qu'une partie de moi est toujours en opposition totale avec mes actions?

'' **Certainement parce que tout le monde n'est pas complètement fou. Il fallait bien que Merlin te fournisse au moins une partie de toi qui soit normale.''**

Je préfère ne pas penser au fait que ma conscience ou autre chose du genre me fasse la morale. Surtout que maintenant que la gamine en est rendue à une dizaine de kilomètre. Clémente, j'allume enfin le poste radio qu'elle voulait tant.

'' **Dis plutôt que tes oreilles n'en pouvaient plus! Je la sentais poindre moi aussi la migraine. Pour une fois, je te comprends, c'est que ses aigus, elle les fait drôlement hauts. Surtout quand on pense que « Un kilomètre à pied » c'est pas de l'opéra.''  
**

D'ailleurs, elle a monté le son. C'est quoi qu'elle me fait là? C'est la guerre qu'elle veut ou quoi? À mon tour, je monte le niveau.12.On entends parfaitement et même trop bien le « Like A Virgin » de Madonna. J'abhorre cette chanson , mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de monter le volume quand la gamine chante plus fort.15. Là, c'est franchement plus du chant! J'appelle ça du gueulage dans la foule, ou plus précisément dans notre cas, du gueulage dans l'auto.

Vous devez sûrement connaître; vous êtes sur le chemin de traverse un jour de solde et vous voulez trouvez quelqu'un dans la foule compacte que sont les vieilles ménagères sorcières. Que faites-vous ou plutôt, comment utilisez- vous votre belle voix de velours? Et oui, avec le gueulage dans la foule, plus rien ne vous résiste! Sauf la honte, et la gêne de vos amis.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle se soit tue. Je pense que j'ai le tympan droit éclaté, mais ça ne fait rien. Comem on dit : « Dans une guerre, il y a toujours les dégâts collatéreaux. » Dans mon cas, ma surdité partielle. Cela n'empêche que j'ai gagné. Qui a gagné?  
Ouais, c'est moi!

''**Oh… Une bataille de son entre une gamine et toi. Et t'es fière de ta victoire?''**

Bah oui, c'est sûr que ça peut paraître pas gratifiant du tout et penser au premier abord que c'est injuste, mais faudrait pas oublier qui sont les plus grands crieurs de l'humanité, soit les gosses et les bébés. Peut-être que l'utilisation d'appareil peut paraître être une tricherie, mais comme on dit : « La fin justifie les moyens. »

- Imagine all the people… Living for today… Héyé!

Oh non, où ai-je bien pu mettre mon téléphone? Risquant ma vie, je lâche le volant et pars à sa recherche.

Je sais certains diront : « Laisse passer l'appel. » Je leur répiondrais : « Ça vous fait quoi la vie de vieille fille? Je veux dire, ça vous gêne pas de mourir et d'être dévorée par vos chiens( Remplacez chiens par toute sorte d'animaux que vous ayez)? » Je veux dire, j'ai vingt-trois ans et comme on dit, il faut se vendre quand on est encore frais! Surtout qu'avec ma réputation, j'attire juste les Longdubat. Alors cet appel, j'y tiens.

- Dong!

D'une main, je rétablis le volant. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Je réussis enfin à trouver l'objet de mes recherches qui était sous les pieds de la perdante. Au dernier moment, je décrochai.

'' **Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire concours qu'elle a perdu parce que je voudrais pas savoir comment elle est rancunière pour des choses plus importantes.''**

- Hé, tu m'entends Lenny?

- Et merde,Dam's , je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

- De toute façon, tu sais que je t'écouterais pas, Lenny. Alors, je voulais juste…

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans un cri. Je ne veux pas savoir sa provenance.

Une voix, masculine, répond à la place de celle de mon amie d'enfance.

- Hem, écoute, c'est qu'on est un peu occupé alors tu appelleras plus tard, ok?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que la tonalité résonne déjà dans mon oreille.

Ça, c'est bien mon amie Delilah. Me demandez pas d'où vient son surnom, mais je pense que ça vient d'un de ses ex, qui la prenait pour un diamant. Encore une de ses choses cul-cul la praline qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres. Moi, on m'a affublé d'un Lenny, parce que lorsqu'on s'est connu, Delilah ne réussissait pas à dire mon nom.

Certains pourraient dire : « Vous voyez, Luna, elle faisait pas si pitié à Poudlard, puisqu'elle avait des amies. » Il faudrait avant que je vous explique la situation. Même si je pense que quatre mots suffisent pour tout comprendre : moldue, amitié, garçons, collège.

Alors avec Delilah, ça avait toujours été, je veux dire par là qu'on s'entendait bien et à mon entrée à Poudlard, elle ne m'en a pas voulu de ne plus la voir aussi souvent ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait sa vie, moi la mienne. La seule chose qui nous reliait ou plutôt qui la reliait à moi, c'était la loi.

Je pense que tous savent ce qui arrivent lorsqu'on rentre au collège : nouveaux amis, nouvelle école, nouvelles règles. Une de ces règles, c'était celle-ci. Pour être cool, il fallait avoir un faire-valoir. Quelqu'un de moins beau, moins intelligent, moins à la mode, mais qui attirait l'œil. J'étais ce faire-valoir.

Elle m'invitait à toutes les fêtes, me présentait tous ses amis et il faut dire que c'était pas inintéressant.

Ensuite, à notre sortie du collège, quand nous avons continué nos études, elle cherchait une coloc, moi un appartement. J'aurais bien pu m'en prendre un toute seule, mais la solitude, j'aime pas.

'' **Dis plutôt que tu l'as subi trop longtemps.''**

Alors on avait emménagé ensemble. Et maintenant qu'on travaillait toute les deux, on se parlait parfois.

- M'dame?

Tiens, elle parlait encore celle-là?

- M'dame, on est bientôt arrivé?

Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, son silence.

* * *

C'est assis sur une banquette de restaurant que nous attendait Harry.

'' **Qu'il vienne pas nous reprocher notre retard!'' **

Justement, il ne fit que sourire à la gamine et se tourner vers moi. Mais avant même d'avoir pu parler, la môme demanda à manger.

'' **Qu'elle essaye pas de nous faire payer son repas en tout cas.''**

Après que la gloutonne ait fini de manger, nous sortons, et profitant du beau temps, marchons jusqu'à un parc public.

* * *

- À la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée…Tralalalalère les deux fesses à l'air!

- On ne chante plus les même chansons que dans mon temps, on dirait, dit Harry, d'un ton affligé, avant de se mettre à rire.

Mon rire se joint rapidement au sien et c'est essoufflée que je reprends :

- J'ai toujours aimé les parcs. Ce sont un peu des morceaux de nature urbanisé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit cela et encore moins j'ai ajouté ensuite :

- C'est là que j'ai rencontré ma mère pour la première fois, enfin, que je me souvienne.

- Ta mère? Tes parents sont séparés?

- Oui, un peu, par la mort. Elle est morte, mais ça fait longtemps.

Ses traits alors détendus se crispèrent et dans ses yeux, l'étincelle fléchit avant de réapparaître atténuée. Je n'aurais pas dû tenter ma carte humour.

''**Ça c'est certain! T'as complètement plombé l'ambiance avec ta réplique à deux sous.''**

- Je me souviens, en cinquième année…

Je me rappellerais longtemps de cette année spéciale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elel a été si importante dans ma scolarité, c'est peut-être à ce moment là que je me suis sentie « acceptée » par les autres.

'' **Faut pas exagérer quand même! Avant on avait quand même Ginny,non?''**

Oui, oui, il y avait certaines personnes qui nous adressait la parole, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais mon masque, ma carapace effrayait tout le monde. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il y ait d'autre Ginny Weasley qui auraient passé outre mes « excentricités ».

'' **Les autres, ils ne méritent pas de nous connaître! Ils n'ont pas aimé la fausse Luna, ils n'auraient pas aimé la vraie! Tu t'es protégée, c'est normal! Et ça l'est encore. Tu n'as besoin de personne, personne.''**

- C'est ce jour-là, que j'ai su que ta folie, que la Loufoca dont tout le monde riait n'était qu'un masque.

- Je, tu sais…

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et entame, sur le même ton, si sérieux.

- Je crois que l'on a du souci à se faire sur Emy.

- Emy qui?

- Emily, c'est le nom de la gamine.

'' Ok, là, t'as l'air vraiment intelligente! Tu viens de passer je ne sais combien de temps avec la môme et tu ne t'es même pas demandée son prénom, ou sa provenance?

C'est pas ma faute si j'ai une mémoire sélective? Saches que savoir de quelle couleur était la tenue d'Adam Brigth au bal de finnissant est bien plus pertinent que ces questions… futiles. Je suis pas vraiment bonne dans les arguments… Ne m'enfonces pas.

'' **Alors je ne te dirais pas comment je te trouve PATHÉTIQUE!''**

- Alors,cette gamine, elle a quoi?

- Et bien, tu sais, le sortilège… je pense bien qu'il a manqué… vraiment.

- Quoi? Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment bien vu, mais je suis quand même certaine d'avoir vu la petite sortir de la photographie, comme si elle était aspirée. Et puis, c'était trop étrange! Faudrait pas avertir quelqu'un, il y a pas un genre de procédure dans tout ça?

Il ne m'écoute plus. Il soupire.

- Regarde, on ne peut rien faire. Le ministère est contre nous, s'il apprend ce qu'on a fait, t'es certaine de ne jamais savoir…

- Bon, j'ai compris…

Qu'est- ce que je ferais pas pour une promesse…

'' **Te coltiner une gamine qui arrête pas de chanter?''**

C'était simplement une question théorique. Pas besoin de réponse.

- Il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle dans tout cela.

Je regarde la fillette, qui s'occupe maintenant en jetant des pierres aux canards. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bon dans la situation.

- Tu sais qui elle est? Quelle relation elle avait avec lui? Cette jeune Emily Noaring était la très privilégiée confidente et protégée de notre cher et tendre Tom Jédusor.


	5. Notes

Salut! Alors, si j'écris cette petite note, ce n'est pas pour vous dire que j'arrête la fic ou quelque chose du genre,mais plutôt pour vous demander votre avis, qui est très important.

Je fais face à un choix vraiment dur à faire. Alors, je pense que tous auront remarqué la différence de style entre le deuxième chapitre(avec les flash-back) et le rested e l'histoire. C'est tout simplement parce qu'il se cache deux intrigues dans ma fic. L'une, qui ne sera résolue qu,à la fin, même si les plus perspicaces vont sûrement trouver la réponse et l'autre, qui sera assez innatendue. Alors, je voulais savoir si vous préféreriez d'abord savoir "Pourquoi Dumbledore est mort ou plutôt pourquoi Tom voulait tuer Dumby" ou alors"Pourquoi Luna est-elle si étrange"

Si vous préférez que je continue à insister sur Harry( parce que dans le cas contraire, on ne le reverra pas avant le dixième chapitre, et déjà, d'un façon assez discrète) et sur l'affaire en cours, tapez 1.

Si vous préférez que j'accentue la rechercher de cette question existencielle( soitla raison de "l'absence de Luna" donc remmémoration des moments importants de sa vie et en trame sonore l'enquête qu'elle continue( en fait, c'est en cherchant qu'elle va découvrir un lien entre la mort de sa mère et celle de Dumby et cela va la forcer à repenser à son choix fait il y a longtemps) tapez 2.

Si vous ne savez pas quoi choisir, ne faites que m'envoyez une review où vous me direz toutes combien je suis bonne et patati et patata!lol

Alors, je tiens à dire que je ne finirai mon chapitre qu'après réception de vos réponses, parce que je suis VRAIMENT indécise!

Alors, bye et à la prochaine dans Trois soeurs( je saute le tour de ODM,qui était supposé sortir aujourd'hui)

Lunathelunatique


	6. Ne jamais dire jamais

Odyssée chez les morts

Chapitre 5 : Ne jamais dire jamais

**Jamais personne n'a trompé tout le monde, et jamais tout le monde n'a trompé personne.**

**Pline le jeune**

Nous étions assis sur un banc, dans ce parc dont j'avais oublié le nom au moment même où je le lisais sur la pancarte défraîchie qui bougeait au rythme du vent. **Elle** s'amusait toujours, visiblement à lancer des roches aux canards et mouettes qui venaient se reposer les ailes ou plonger leur tête dans le bassin aménagé par la localité. Je ne voulais pas savoir quel plaisir elle ressentait dans cet acte barbare.

" Elle est trop étrange cette petite! Elle pourrait pas s'amuser à jouer avec, je sais pas moi, des poupées?"

Il est vrai que sa manière de jouer était assez singulière, mais je n'avais pas vraiment quelque chose à y redire si l'on pensait que je m'amusais à jouer au docteur d'insectes. Malheureusement pour ces pauvres bestioles, une blessure devait leur être infligée et j'étais donc autant leur bourreau que leur sauveuse.

Je fus sortie de ces pensées assez étranges quand j'entendis Harry rire d'une façon que je qualifierai de niaise. Ou alors, on pouvait aussi dire "gryffondor".

Je ne comprends pas Harry. Je le savais, aussi, qu'écouter un Gryffondor me mènerait au désastre!Toutes les décisions que nous avions prises d'après ses conseils avaient tournées à la catastrophe et nous nous retrouvions maintenant assis sur un banc froid et inconfortable à regarder une gamine jouer à martyriser de pauvres oiseaux sans défense. Peut-être pas sans défense, car il fallait reconnaître que le coup de bec qu'avait filé un des canards à Emily ne devait pas être très agréable. Tant mieux pour elle! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mêle de mes affaires.

" Oui, mais quand même, maintenant que l'on a à notre disposition l'une des meilleures personnes pouvant nous en apprendre plus, ce serait stupide de ne pas en profiter. C'est tout de même une chance que tu ne peux pas oublier!"

Bon, c'est vrai que cette petite fille allait sûrement se révéler être une mine d'informations sur Voldemort, mais je ne savais pas si le fait qu'il apprécie les J-I Joe ou quelques autres jouets m'intéresse ou me soit vraiment utile dans mon article. Même si ça devait intéresser la petite ménagère de cinquante balais que Jedusor ait peut-être été incontinent jusqu'à sa puberté. L'affaire, c'est que tout cela, ces détails insignifiants, ne m'intéressaient pas.

Je voulais savoir ce pourquoi j'avais cherché avec autant d'ardeur les morceaux de ce casse-tête qui semblait incomplet. La pièce qui réunirait tous ces événement que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait confié « déterminant dans le cours de l'histoire» me semblait enfouie sous une tonne d'informations inutiles, cachée pour ressembler à une autre plus quelconque.

- Hé Harry, on va manger une glace?

La gamine s'était finalement lassée de son jeu de lapidation?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'approche, et malgré ce que m'avait dit Harry sur son innocence et son inoffensivité, je préférais garder mes soupçons compte tenu du fait que le reste de ses «observations» nous avait conduit dans ce trou perdu du monde avec la copine venue d'une photo du plus démoniaque sorcier de notre ère.

- Tu viens avec nous, Lun'?

- …

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit dû lui suffire pour qu'il n'essaie pas d'argumenter. Ce banc froid et humide, confortable, malgré la barre de métal qui y avait été installée pour solidifier le siège. Oui, ce banc de bois devenait soudainement le fauteuil d'un roi s'il me permettait de mettre de la distance entre la fille démoniaque et moi.

S'éloignant en gambadant, oui, en gambadant et je dois dire qu' Harry ne tenait pas la cadence, Emily se retourne, et d'un discret coup d'œil, me fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malin.

" Si c'était un garçon, tu peux être certaine qu'elle serait étendue sur un autel d'église, saignée à blanc pour accomplir la prophétie et tuer l'antéchrist!"

Bien entendu, il fallait d'abord que je trouve où me procurer les dagues bénies, me trouver un prêtre pour célébrer la messe qu'il fallait. Aussi peut-être que je commence à croire en Merlin.

Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je devrais cesser tout contact avec le cinéma. C'était ma mère qui m'y avait initié et j'avais continué à y aller pour m'amuser et en souvenir d'elle, mais si je commençais à m'inspirer de films pour préparer un meurtre prémédité, ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose.

" Il faudrait vraiment penser à consulter. On a maintenant un vrai but pour boucler un article d'enfer. Tu dois gagner plein d'argent pour que l'on puisse être psychanalyser."

Et puis, c'était quoi ce surnom à la noix? 'Lun? Il me prenait pour qui? J'ai toujours détesté les gens qui se permettent d'user d'un surnom alors qu'ils n'ont même pas demandé à la personne s'ils pouvaient massacrer son nom. Surtout quand on diminuait un nom **déjà** court.

Le vent se lève. L'air s'humidifie. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que la haute tension s'élevait à 4,5, parce que ce serait faux. Mais fallait pas être Trelawnay pour savoir qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir. Et pas des petites gouttes. Non, ces gros nuages tout noirs qui s'avançaient vers moi ne devaient pas être du genre "bruine". Je dirais plutôt ouragan ou tornade.

" Attention, voici la nouvelle Madame Météo!"

C'en était fini avec les sarcasmes? Le ciel s'assombrit, et, à mesure que la brise se transforme en vent, je regrette d'avoir préféré mon orgueil à une bonne crème glacée nappée de chocolat chaud. Bon, parfois il faut bien savoir laisser tomber.

D'un pas pressé, j'essayai de les rattraper. Non, je ne courrais pas. Et ce n'est pas dans ma hâte que je suis tombée sur Harry. C'était tout simplement une branche qui s'était diaboliquement placé dans mon chemin et qui m'a malencontreusement fait tomber.

D'un ton essoufflé, je demande aux deux joyeux lurons qui ne cessaient d'entonner leur chanson ridicule de la "banane" si nous pouvions "arrêter de gambader stupidement

Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas dû vraiment comprendre ce que je leur ai demandé. Sinon, pourquoi commenceraient-ils à courir? En plus, je déteste courir.

" Courir, gambader, chanter, rire, parler…T'aime rien? Tant qu'à y être, va chercher un flingue et tue-toi!"

Bon, j'exagérais peut-être un peu. Finalement, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, j'atteins enfin le petit commerce.

À l'intérieur, Harry et la gamine avaient déjà commencé à déguster un banana split, tout en continuant à chanter leur chanson ridicule.

- Et toi Lunnnnn, tu manges quoi?

La figure barbouillée de crème glacée, la gamine s'agrippait à ma jupe, la salissant au possible.

**"Je suis certaine que l'on va encore devoir envoyer cette jupe chez le nettmageur."**

Essayant malhabilement la crème glacée étalée, je me tourne vers Harry, lui rappelant de ce fait la raison de notre venue. Raison, qui, pour mon malheur, j'ignore.

- Et bien Emy, tu reconnais pas la place?

Je vois la fillette froncer les sourcils, comme si une intense réflexion se manifestait dans sa cervelle.

- Oui! C'est quand on a fait la sortie avec l'orporlinat, et que j'ai mangé une glace à la fraise que Tom m'avait donnée et qu'il avait pris à un autre mais chut il faut pas le dire. Et pis aussi on est allé dans le car et aussi…

- Je pense qu'on a compris, déclara Harry, arrêtant ainsi le flot de paroles.

Et moi aussi, j'avais compris. On avait trouvé une piste, sur une partie de la vie inexplorée de Tom Jedusor. Et peut-être que ce serait ici que l'on trouverait l'une des raisons expliquant son choix.

hr

nettmageur: stupide mot que j'ai inventé pour représenter le nettoyeur magique…

Fini!

Le chapitre a été remanié, de façon à être coupé en deux puisque je ne savais pas comment relier deux scènes ensembles. J'espère que milielafolle est contente puisque je l'ai fait spécialement pour elle (j'aurais préféré l'améliorer et le rererecorriger…)

Laissez-moi des reviews si le cœur vous en dit!

Lunathelunatique


End file.
